The Secret Twisted Committee
by nekopyon
Summary: We are the secret twisted committee. We are the underground government force that controls everything. We have one rule: Never fall in love with anyone, especially your own colleagues. "But rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?" Dystopian/utopian warning.
1. Chapter 0 - Birth

**Finally wrote a multi-chapter LenKu fic which is not one-chot, and not a drabble. XD SUCCESS! So this plot has been stuck in my head for about five months now, and I finally penned it down. :3 **

**It's a mashup of Secret Police, This is the Happiness and Peace of the Mind Committee, and The Twisted Emperor. XD (Long, I know.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. **

* * *

_Dark...It's so dark..._

_Why can't I see anything?_

_It's so silent as well..._

_Where am I?_

Who _am I?_

_Someone help me..._

_What does "someone" mean? What does "help" mean? _

_Wait..._

_Light. So bright. I don't like it. _

"_Light"? "Bright"? "Like"? What do these words mean? _

_What do all these words mean? How do I know them? _

A teal-haired woman placed her dainty hand on the green capsule. She smiled in satisfaction at the being in the capsule; a wicked, dark smile. She turned, and leaned against the elaborate staff in her other hand. Walking out of the silent room, safe for the bubbling of the liquid in the capsule, she whispered softly.

"Let the game begin."

A dark smirk etched itself on her lips.

* * *

**Prologue~ Hope you liked the cliffhanger~ Kyahahahaha! :D**

**Reviews, nya~**


	2. Chapter I - Arrival

**Whoop! I finally got this chapter out! OwO Just before my main exams, too! Yay~ *shot***

**For some reason, I don't get any more emails alerting me of new reviews and stuff from Fanfiction. Even though I still get PMs and reviews. What's. Wrong. With. It. ?**

* * *

The sweet wine burnt her throat as she sipped from the glass. The tealette frowned; she despised red wine (it was too sugary for her) and the butler knew it. How dare he still serve her that. She would see to it that he was appropriately punished for his actions. Perhaps hanging him would suffice? No, it should be - had to be - more...brutal and fun. What about torturing him to death? That would certainly be fun enough!

A knock on the door de-railed her train of thought and gained her attention. "Come in." Akaito opened the door, and bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Mistress. The copy is now within the group." She nodded approvingly and waved him out, impatient to think up new and fun ideas to play with the butler.

The red-haired man shut the door and flipped open a black cellphone, looking around him to make sure that no one saw, or heard him. "The copy is now within the group," he spoke harshly, urgently when the receiver picked up after a few rings. Once finished with the sentence, he threw the phone out of the nearby window. He watched the mechanical piece of technology crash, and smiled slightly when he was sure that no one had seen him contacting the...enemy on the phone.

"Akaito? Are you betraying me, my dear Akaito Shion...?" A sweet, wispy voice sounded beside his ear, and the red-haired man shivered in fear. A smirk graced the tealette's features as she poured the wine over his head. The perfect, disgusting wine for the betrayer.

_H-how? I thought she was..._

"What shall your punishment be? I'm feeling rather generous today, so...would you like to be hanged? Executed? Boiled in a pot of blistering hot oil? Shot? Please choose an option!" She smiled happily and flung her arms out. "Stabbed to death? Suffocation? Or...drenched in acid?"

The woman sighed sadly and hugged herself. "I would be really happy if you chose the last option! It's been a while since my acid pot's been touched!" Akaito backed away, but was trapped by the window and the tealette before him. A look of desperation flitted across his face before the tealette grabbed his wrists and trapped him. She was surprisingly strong for a frail woman.

She shivered in perverse delight and grinned sadistically. "Ahh...I suppose I'll help you choose? Acid it is, then!"

Screams came from the mansion, but no one bothered. Maids and butlers only shook their heads, and sighed in pity for the red-haired man. _Poor man, _they thought, before they continued in everyday activities, and soon, the red-haired man was forgotten.

* * *

Kaito stared, bored, at the tealette, who was hunched over a laptop, her eyes never leaving the screen – "CLEARED! WOOHOO! GAME OVER FOR YOU BADDIES! HA!" Her loud voice exclaimed, and she punched her fist up in the air – only to hit Meiko on the jaw. Kaito facepalmed himself. She was new – here for around a month, and she was a bit...stupid. And too attracted by games. He still couldn't understand how and why she became their leader.

"Miku..." Meiko smiled menacingly and cracked her knuckles. The tealette smiled nervously and backed away from the angry brunette. She hugged her laptop close to her chest and squeaked in fear, as Meiko grinned evilly. Tears sprung to her eyes as her lower lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Meiko! Please don't kill me!"

Meiko grinned. "How about...NO!" Following that, the brunette dragged Miku to her feet and pushed the tealette to the small fighting area in the room. Kaito sighed, and decided to interfere before things got heated up and someone had to nurse a broken nose.

"Okay, Meiko, Miku, stop. This is childish and you know it." He stated simply, and walked in-between them. Meiko glared daggers at him and spat. "Stop, Kaito, stop? IN YOUR DREAMS! Miku here," the brunette jabbed her finger in the tealette's direction and continued, "punched me in the jaw. And...SHE MADE ME SPIT OUT ALL OF MY SAKE! IT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! MY SAKE!"

"Hey, it rhymes!" Gumi piped up from the corner of the room, arranging and re-arranging the goggles on her head. "Yeah? 'My sake', 'god's sake', and 'my sake' again! Isn't that simply wonderfully funny?" Finishing with exaggerated hand movements, the green-haired teen grinned, her smile stretching from one side of her face to another. Kaito rolled his eyes. Crazy literature maniac, Gumi was. Luka walked in at that time with some pieces of paper in her hands, and sighed, kneading her forehead with her fingers.

"Going at it again? Miku Hatsune, you're not supposed to play RPG games here. Meiko Sakine, instead of drinking your sake, weren't you supposed to file all these documents? And it was your fault for looking over Miku's shoulder while she was playing her...games." The pink-haired girl finished rather lamely and indicated with a nod of her head at the huge stack of paper sitting patiently on the mahogany table. Meiko groaned and retreated unwillingly from the shivering tealette.

"Ah, yes! In that case, Miku, please buy me two bottles of saké as an apology!" She shouted cheerfully and snapped her fingers in triumph, her bad temper gone with the wind. Kaito sighed. The brunette's moods changed even quicker than an early spring sky. Meiko Sakine was such a mood-swingy person that he sometimes wondered if she was pregnant. After all, weren't pregnant people supposed to have mood swings? The blue-haired teen wondered if he should question that, but decided against it. It would be better if he kept his trap shut and avoid a beating.

"Sure," Miku replied calmly. Kaito sighed again. Now Miku Hatsune had changed her personality. Ever since that girl played the game _Dangan Ronpa _or something, she had been "addicted" to Junko Enoshima's – the antagonist of the game – fickleness, and wanted to be like her – changing her personality. Apparently it was time for the personality change to take place. Kaito briefly wondered if the tealette had something wrong with her brain. Who would ever do something like that?

...He supposed a game addict like her would. And probably all the other game addicts in the wide world.

"Ah, before I forget, Miku." Said girl's head shot up in surprise, and the tealette pushed her reading glasses up. "Yes?" Luka flipped open the papers, and frowned.

"Well, apparently, new members are coming." The occupants of the room were all surprised – Kaito simply gaped, Meiko pushed some papers off the table in shock, Gumi's eyebrows shot up into her hair, and Miku...had almost no reaction other than a flinch. 'Members'? The upper levels had never let more than one new member in at one time. How...un-them.

"Anyway, Miku, please go get them. They're at the front doors, according to Teto." Miku nodded excitedly, before dashing out of the room. _Another personality change, _Kaito thought briefly.

"Wait! I haven't...haven't told you their names...MIKU! RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" But the girl's long teal hair was already out of sight, and Luka shook her head.

...Sometimes she really hated that there were so many [_ReBooT_]s in this building.

* * *

Miku trotted, her face flushed from both excitement and breathlessness, to the reception counter. "Hiya, Teto! Where are they?" The red-haired girl responded with a big grin. "Miku! I really hate being on duty. It's so boring! And I ran out of bread! Could you get me some, if you had the time to?" Teto sighed, and touched her drill hair, which she dubbed 'the most amazing corkscrew hair of all time'. Personally, Miku thought Celestia's were better, but she didn't voice it out, lest she incurred the girl's wrath.

"Ah, and you know, there was this dude who came in some time ago and he stared at my hair weirdly. And I was like, 'uh?', and he snickered! He SNICKERED! As if his red hair isn't weird! HMPH!" Teto snorted indignantly. "Ah yes, you were asking about the newcomers? They're here in the hall, waiting somewhere. And –"

"Sure, Teto? I'll get you some bread as soon as I can. French, right?" Miku cut across the girl's long rant with a nervous smile. "I better go, thanks!" The tealette looked wildly around the reception hall. There were so many people here, and she couldn't possibly go around asking who were the new members, could she? _Desperate stuff needs desperate measures, _the tealette groaned internally. Miku jumped onto a coffee table and screamed at the top of her voice.

"HEY! WHO'S THE NEWCOMERS HERE!" Silence reigned the hall for a while, then a high-pitched voice shouted back in reply. "HEREEEEEE!"

A rather short blonde girl dragged another blonde person behind her, and grinned up at Miku. The tealette sighed in relief, and laughed nervously. "Uh, so, guys, you can go back to your stuff now, thanks!" She then proceeded to jump down the table, but stumbled and fell into someone's arms when a sharp voice rang out in her head. _You are not supposed to make people angry, _the voice hissed, and Miku clutched her head in pain. _You are supposed to make them happy, among all other important things. There is someone here who is angry with you. Very angry._

A flash of bright red in the pitch-dark blackness.

_Make them happy...It is no good if they are not...Even if__ it means using violence...It is your job, as the leader of the Committee...Control, brainwash, violence...Do whatever you can to achieve social order..._

The voice retreated back into a dark corner of her brain, and the tealette was thrown into a vortex of darkness.

* * *

Len nearly fell on his butt when that teal-haired girl fell onto him. Who knew that such a frail-looking girl could be so...heavy? The sweet smell of lemons and mangoes filled his nostrils temporarily (Len blushed furiously at this, and his sister quickly took a photo of the scene with her phone for future blackmail) as the girl cuddled up to him in his arms (Len blushed even fiercer, while his twin smirked), and she clutched her head, as if in pain.

"H-hey, are you okay?" He shook the girl in his arms, and was suddenly aware of the fact that he was still hugging her, and his already red face turned even brighter, if it was even possible. The tealette gave no response other than a slight stir. What was he to do? Rin was no help at all, and was just giggling madly while rambling about oranges and idiotic brothers. Couldn't she see that there was someone in need of help here?

"Woah! Miku, you okay?" The reception lady came running up to them, her mouth wide open. Len felt that he should tell her to shut her mouth or a fly might fly in, but decided not to. Not good to give the reception lady a bad first impression. Teto saw Len's arms around Miku, and screamed. "YOU PERVERT! LET GO OF MIKU!" She smacked his hand away and glared dangerously at him. Great. First impression set. The reception lady looked down to her friend and frowned, her ruby-pink eyes flashing. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

Teto wanted to stay in the infirmary with Miku, but was kicked out by Lily, who was the nurse-on-duty, with the excuse of 'rambling too much about stuffs to an unconscious patient". The Kagamines were, however, allowed to stay, which Teto strongly argued against. Lily simply ignored her screams and slammed the door in her face. Len sighed, thinking that the nurse turned out to be more of a bother than the reception lady.

The infirmary was silent, with Lily tapping away on her laptop for who-knows-what, and Rin staring out of the window blankly. She, occasionally, tried to start a conversation with the nurse. The other blonde ignored the girl, and Len smirked a little when Rin's face became that of a dejected look. His twin shot him a glare that said "shut up or you're dead", and Len took to staring at the girl on the bed and observing her.

She looked frail. _And heavy, _he reminded himself. _And nice-smelling, _his sub-consciousness sniggered as Len blushed madly again. Her long teal hair shimmered under the sunlight that flitted through the open window, and draped over the bed. The blonde teen pondered if her hair felt as silky as it seemed, and his thoughts zoomed back to the smell of her hair – lemons and mangoes. He wanted to smell that scent again.

Len mentally slapped himself. The girl – Miku, was it? – seemed so young, younger than him, even, because of her small frame. He felt like a pedophile. Bad. Really, really bad. _But you wouldn't mind, would you? _His sub-conscious whispered again.

_No! I don't wanna be a pedophile! _Mind-Len argued. _Oh? So if she was older than you, then you wouldn't mind..._his sub-conscious halted, then laughed boisterously. _You wouldn't mind liking her? Dating her? _Mind-Len gaped, and then shook his head furiously, a bright red blush dusting his face.

"No, I don't want to do that!" Len's sudden outburst drew Rin's attention, and his twin snickered ungracefully at him. Lily was still tapping away at the keyboard, her ears blocking out any noises from the outer world. The blonde teen sank to the chair, wishing that there was a hole in the ground for him to hide and block his ears from Rin's snickers.

_First sign of insanity: talking to yourself. _Sub-conscious snorted in laughter.

_SHUT UP!_

* * *

**OH MI GAWD DID THAT SMALL SLIGHT ROMANCE-ISH SCENE DO OKAY? IT FELT REALLY AWKWARD WRITING IT *covers eyes* **

**And yay! This chapter's my longest one so far~ *retarded dance***

**Reviews, nya~**

* * *

_**Review replying spot (just thought it'll be fun to do this~):**  
_

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu - Welp, I tried to make it as dystopian as possible~ But you don't see much of it in the first few chapters, I think!_

_zhane17 - Thank you~ I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Hana Okita - Thank you! Oh? You sure it's Miku? Could be someone else, y'know? Or it could be Miku~ *sly smile full of retarded evilness*_

_XxKingArthurlllxX (oh dear, I don't know what the last three lines are. I'm sorry!) - Mm, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you!_

_Rolling-chan - ? "So story"? ^ ? EH? I-I can't make prologues l-long...It's stuck in my head that prologues should be short and sweet. T_T =w= Welp. Exams aren't over and I'm writing. :) I-is this long __enough? Q_Q_


End file.
